Pink Dildo
by Jullians
Summary: Oneshot. Harry went to a business trip, and bought to his boyfriend, Draco, pink toy to not bored himself. Betaed!


**A sequel to Black Garters. Tell if you like it or not (I need auxiliary reviews!) and if you'd like a sequel to this too or to leave it be. R&R!**

**Pink Dildo**

It was a lovely sunny day, very rarely seen in November, generally it was pretty cold. But not this specific day, most of the student population was outside, enjoying the lawn of Hogwarts Castle; some of them were paddling in the cold water of the lake, some of them were talking and laughing, day-dreaming while resting on a tree's trunk.

Draco Malfoy was one of the ones that rested on a tree's trunk and talked with his friend Pansy Parkinson (who was resting her head on her girlfriend Hermione Granger's shoulder).

Draco was waiting for his boyfriend, Harry Potter, to come back from his meeting with Albus Dumbledore. He wanted to ask him if he would like something special for Christmas.

When Harry finally came back, Draco squeaked from surprise as Harry sat behind him without Draco's notice. After the blond reassured himself, he leaned on the Gryffindor's chest. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Err, Dumbledore just took forever…" He said sheepishly, while starting to play with the blonde's soft hair.

"So Draco…" Pansy renewed their conversation.

"Oh right! So, what I heard from him was that he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with none other then Padma Patil!" Yeah, gossip.

"Oh my god!" Pansy was stunned. "I can't believe it!"

Draco nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey Draco…" Harry murmured in his ear. "I have a present for you…"

"So why didn't you say something!" Draco wondered.

Harry grinned and kissed him on the check.

"Is it the shoes I wanted?" Draco asked and looked at the brunet, excitement in his voice.

"And more," Harry said with a wink and another kiss.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Draco asked and nuzzled the brunet's neck.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Harry smirked at him and helped him up. He took Draco to his room, and gave him a box of high heeled boots, and another bag. Draco opened it and saw a pink dildo.

"Harry? What's that?" Draco asked in confusion.

"A dildo," he answered as it was pretty obvious.

"I know what this is!" the blond blushed. "I mean, why should I have one when I have the real thing?" Draco came closer to Harry, and start placing little kisses on his neck.

"Hmm… that's nice…"

"I know, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Hamph. About that…" he withdrew away from Draco. "It's just that I need to go away for a few days with Dumbledore about some business, so I thought if you needed some sexual activity while I'm not here, you'd have this. Plus it's in your favourite colour."

Draco blushed at the mention of his favourite colour. "Thank you… but Harry, why are you going away?" he threw his hands around Harry's neck.

"It's some business about The Order." He rested his hands on Draco's waist.

"But what does that have to do with you? You said you didn't want to be an Auror after you killed You-Know-Who!"

"I know sweetie, but I still have some unfinished business with the Order, I'll try to come back as soon as I can and meanwhile…"

The blond rested his head on the brunet's chest and sighed. "Would you buy me a present while you're gone?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course, I'll buy you something pretty, don't worry."

Draco smiled and snuggled more into Harry's warmth.

OoOoOo

It had been two days since Harry had left. Draco missed him very much, and especially missed the nights when they cuddled.

He wished Harry would hurry up and come back.

His eyes settled on the bag Harry had given him before he left the bag with the dildo. Draco blushed just from the thought of him being fucked by a dildo. But still… what could it hurt if he gave it a try?

Draco rose from his bed and took the bag, taking out the dildo. Still blushing from his actions, he took off his silk underwear and shoved the pink object into his mouth.

He closed his eyes, imagining that it was Harry's member who he was slicking up and not a plastic toy. He moaned when an image of a naked Harry fucking Draco's mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, and let it go all wet and sloppy while his left hand found the lube he left in the drawer and started playing with his rectum.

"Hmm…" he groaned when one of his fingers slipped inside. He started to prepare himself by stretching his tight little hole, from time to time touching his prostate, which got him all excited and craving for more.

"Fuck… Harry…" he moaned when he thrust in two more fingers, his pelvis rocking up and down in ecstasy.

"Holy…" he took out his fingers and coated the dildo with the lube, and easily started to push it inside of him. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was Harry who entered him, filling him to no end.

In his mind, Harry was kissing him deeply, nibbling his earlobe and lightly pinching his hard nipples.

After he became used to the feeling of being stretched and filled, he started moving his hand, sending shivers to his spine every time the tip of the dildo brushed his prostate. "Harry… Uhh…" he moaned and started to massage his sack.

Suddenly he couldn't stop himself as heat attacked him and he held his cock tightly and start to pump, making a rhythm simultaneously with both his hands; one on his cock and the other on the dildo which he had thought to charm to vibrate so he'd be more into the mood.

He didn't want to open his eyes in fear of loosing the image of Harry pounding into him; Draco groped after his wand and whispered a charm to make the dildo move on its own

"Holy screw…" he mumbled as the dildo drove deeper into him. "Harry… Uh!" he felt his orgasm raising and he pumped his cock harder.

One… Two… Three… Four… Five more strokes and Draco came hard over himself screaming Harry's name for all the good in the world.

"Damn, Harry." He whispered after he opened his eyes to just close them again as sleep overcame him.

OoOoOo

A few days later, Harry came back, much to Draco's delight.

"Harry!" he jumped into Harry's open arms. "You're here! When did you get back? I missed you so much!" he hugged him tighter.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I got here just a few minutes ago, was running to see you. I missed you too, Draco." He kissed him on the lips, but Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored as much as he could as his hands tangled in the black hair of his boyfriend.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry asked him if he used the present he bought for him.

"Yeah…" Draco flushed. "It was nice and all, but I still prefer the real thing." And he dragged Harry into another deep kiss.

The End

6


End file.
